Its Over or Still Alive
by WineDaughty
Summary: Cinta ini tersentuh namun tak dapat tinggal. Terbalas namun tak bisa untuk saling memiliki. Dibawah salju yang terus turun, Sungmin menangis untuk semua akhir cerita yang mereka ketahui meski cerita itu sendiri tak pernah di mulai. Dan menit menjadi berulang dalam angka-angka yang tak terhitung, saat keduanya tanpa perlu lagi saling bicara mulai melepaskan diri / Kyumin / GS


**It's Over or Still Alive ?**

**Author :**

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2013, WineDaughty Present**

* * *

Bruuk!

Perempuan berambut panjang itu bergumam kecil, ketika sikunya tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kotak yang terletak di sudut meja hingga terjatuh dan isinya tersebar di lantai. Ia segera meletakkan tumpukkan buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja secara asal, dan segera berlutut untuk membereskan isi kotak tersebut.

Awalnya, ia tidak begitu menyadari, pikirannya sudah terlanjur penuh dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya di apartemen baru ini, tapi ketika lembaran-lembaran polaroid yang merupakan isi dari kotak tadi berpindah ke tangannya, menampakkan apa yang terbingkai disana, ukiran senyum manis sekaligus rindu, tak

mampu untuk tak terlukis di bibirnya...

...dan mungkin juga, pedih.

Ada lebih dari dua puluh lembar foto, yang merekam kenangan, yang menyimpan memori, yang menjaga rasa, miliknya dan dia,

laki-laki itu.

sahabatnya,

teman masa kecilnya,

musuh abadinya,

pemberi pelukan yang hangat dan ,

pemilik bahu yang pernah menampung semua air matanya,

belahan hatinya,

dan tentu saja,

cintanya.

* * *

"Minnie, enggak ke kantin ?"

"Enggak. Minnie bawa bekal sendiri."

"Oh.."

"Kyunnie kenapa enggak ke kantin juga ?"

"Nemenin Minnie ngabisin bekalnya."

Jawaban laki-laki kecil berpipi putih itu terdengar polos, membuat Lee Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengarnya, dua anak berusia lima tahun itu yang saat ini sedang bersama-sama menikmati bekal yang disiapkan mama Sungmin.

* * *

Salju pertama.

Butiran-butiran dingin berwarna putih itu sedang berjatuhan perlahan, tidak terlalu deras, hanya meninggalkan sedikit jejak di beranda apartemennya, yang saat ini sedang ia pandangi dengan mata sabitnya sambil menikmati secangkir teh aroma vanili kesukaannya.

Entah kenapa, semakin diperhatikan, yang Sungmin ingat malah taburan keju dari spagetti yang Kyuhyun sering buatkan untuknya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Sudah pergi sejauh ini, kenapa nama itu tetap begitu susah untuk dilupakan ?

Atau, karena mungkin sederhana saja, mungkin hatinya tahu, begitu juga dengan pikirannya, dan seluruh bagian di tubuhnya, bahwa ia, Lee Sungmin, tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk melupakan.

Ia hanya ingin lari. Pergi.

Meski ia mengerti, dan sangat memahami, sejauh apapun ia menjauh dan bersembunyi, kenyataan itu akan selalu berdiri tegak disana, melintang diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun, tak tergoyahkan, dan tak akan mampu untuk di hindari.

Tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

"Ya!" Sungmin melemparkan tatapan sebal, tepat ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya, "apa yang kau lakukann disini ?! Setengah jam lagi misa natal di gereja , mulai kan ?"

"Well.."

"Well ?"

"Uhm.."

"What ?"

"Err.."

"Kyuhyun! Kalau tidak ada hal yang penting untuk kau bicarakan padaku, lebih baik kau pergi ke gereja, aku juga akan pergi kesana!"

Chuuuu~~

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata kelincinya kaget, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menampakkan cengiran tanpa dosanya,

"aku...aku akan menjemputmu sepulang aku dari gereja, umma dan appa sudah memberitahu orang tuamu akan hal ini, bye..."

Dan tanpa membiarkan Sungmin untuk bereaksi, Kyuhyun segera berlari kecil menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah, atau ia akan benar-benar terlambat untuk mengikuti misa natal.

* * *

Dengan dua kantong kertas belanjaan yang masing-masing berada di dekapan tangan kanan kirinya, Sungmin sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambil kunci apartemennya yang berada di dalam tasnya.

"Huft.."

"Butuh bantuan ?"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang sempurna, suara ini, ia mengenalnya betul, terlalu fasih malah.

"Masih tidak pernah berkata bahwa kau sedang membutuhkan pertolongan ?" tanya suara itu, yang dalam detik ini masih di acuhkan oleh Sungmin , "sini.." dan salah satu kantong belanjaan yang ada di dekapannya, terangkat darinya.

Menampilkan dia. Dia dengan mata hazel coklatnya. Dia dengan bibir merah-tebalnya . Dia dengan rambut burugundynya yang tebal. Dia yang sedang mengenakan mantel tebal berwarna biru tua dengan kerah putih berbulu.

Yang Sungmin ingat, pakaian terakhir yang ia pilihkan, ketika mereka pergi bersama beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sungmin-ah."

Laki-laki itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya, meski diam-diam yang paling ia inginkan adalah segera memeluk gadis di depannya ini, sosok yang menjadi

alasan berjuta kata rindu yang memenuhi benaknya.

"K-Kyu ?"

"Hmmh. Kenapa ? Terkejut ? Kau pasti rindu kepadaku-kan ? Pasti . Sangat bohong jika kau tidak merindukan Kyuhyunie yang tampan ini, hahaha.."

"Kyu..."

"Hahaha. Stop it Ming, buka apartementmu dan biarkan kita masuk karna suhu sudah hampir nol derajat , go!"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan, menimbulkan getaran yang sama di hati keduanya, getaran yang sejak dulu begitu Sungmin takutkan dan Kyuhyun coba ingkari, getaran yang rasanya begitu manis dan juga pahit di saat bersamaan.

Bittersweet.

* * *

"Aku hanya akan berada disini sampai hari natal." Serak bisik suara Kyuhyun, membiarkan hening yang ada menguap bersama dingin yang tiba-tiba terasa memeluk hingga ke tulang.

"Besok ?"

Menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, Kyuhyun mencoba memberi senyum, yang rasanya aneh, yang kemudian segera ia tutupi dengan meminum Americano yang Sungmin buatkan untuknya.

"Tiga sendok teh kopi hitam, dan setengah sendok teh gula." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Seolah sedang tak berbicara pada Kyuhyun. Seolah hanya ingin memberi tahu dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih ingat. Selalu.

"Aku tahu, kau akan selalu mengingat semuanya, semua yang aku suka dan aku benci, bahkan kau menyiapkan satu kotak besar kopi hitam, dan sejauh yang aku tahu kau hanya menyukai kopi yang sudah dicampur dengan creamer, kau begitu berharap aku datang ke sini ?"

"Shut up ! Kalau niatmu datang kesini hanya untuk mengajakku adu mulut, silahkan kembali lagi, atau memang di Seoul sudah sangat minim orang yang bisa berdepat denganmu ?"

Kadang, Sungmin merasa tidak yakin, apakah ini Kyuhyun yang sama yang di kenalnya delapan belas tahun lalu, ketika umur mereka masih lima, ketika pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan hanyalah tentang siapa yang harus duduk dan siapa yang harus mendorong ayunan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, ia selalu suka, suka ketika ada raut kesal di wajah cantik itu, rasanya indah, nikmat yang hanya menjadi milknya. "Well, Salah satu faktornya adalah itu, tapi aku datang kesini juga hingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Sungmin benar-benar ingin mengutuk manusia di depannya ini, karena sekarang ia yakin, seratus persen, bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah, mungkin sudah semerah hatinya, hati yang menyimpan semua, semua yang tak pernah menjadi rahasia, semua yang ada namun tak pernah nyata.

Dan diam datang lagi. Menyeruak seenaknya, seperti beberapa menit lalu.

Sungmin bahkan bisa mengobrol panjang lebar dengan tetangganya yang baru ia kenal dua hari lalu.

"Kau ingat sesuatu ?"

"Huh ? Apa ?" sahut Sungmin, bersyukur Kyuhyun kembali memulai untuk bicara.

"Harapan yang aku tulis di kartu natal waktu kita ada di tingkat satu sekolah dasar."

Kemana saja, asal bukan mata Kyuhyun, ujar Sungmin dalam hati mengingatkan arah pandangannya sendiri. "Samar. Itu hampir enam belas tahun lalu, menurut kamu aku bakal ingat ?! Huh ?!"

"Bohong." Kyuhyun tersenyum, tipis saja, dan tetap tampan.

"TIdak."

"Jaket, Celana atau kemeja ?"

"Apa ?"

"Handphone."

"Jaket."

Senyum yang menyeringai, ada kemenangan, yang tidak pernah Sungmin sukai. Kyuhyun merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan handphone yang ia maksudkan.

"Aku hanya menebak." Ujar Sungmin.

"Satu, kamu bukan menebak, kau spontan mengatakannya karna aku sudah sering melakukannya. Dua, kau ingat bagaimana kebiasaanku."

Sungmin memilih untuk hening, dan membencinya. Membenci tentang waktu yang tak pernah mau berbaik hati padanya, yang selalu saja memberi bagian dari setiap detak detik yang ada untuk sebuah ruang dengan dia dan Kyuhyun sebagai isinya, inti cerita.

"Besok flightku jam sepuluh pagi Ming. Waktu kita terbatas. Aku mohon.." tangan yang terasa begitu hangat itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin, membuatnya tak lagi bisa memandang ke segala arah, membuatnya mau tak mau harus memandang Kyuhyun, "...kali ini, satu kali ini aja, untuk yang terakhir."

Lelah. Sungmin tahu, berpura-pura hanya akan membuatnya semakin lelah, "kalau Kyunnie udah besar nanti, Kyunnie mau ngabisin white christmass berdua sama Minnie..."

Mata Kyuhyun tersenyum, pancaran bangga itu jelas ada, Sungmin merasakannya, "terimakasih Ming, terimakasih." Bisiknya, sebelum bibir merah itu mendarat di kening Sungmin dengan lembut.

Jika ada yang bertanya, kenapa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bisa bersahabat selama ini, maka keduanya tak pernah benar-benar bisa memberi jawaban. Kyuhyun bisa saja menjawab, mungkin karena Sungmin selalu mengingat segala hal untuknya, karena kopi buatan Sungmin lebih nikmat dari buatan kafe manapun, karena Sungmin tidak pernah bisa melewatkan satu haripun tanpa susu rasa madu, karena Sungmin tidak bisa memasak dan jangan pernah membiarkannya memasak, karena Sungmin akan membuat bahu Kyuhyun basah setiap ia menangis ketika menonton drama atau telenovela. Dan Sungmin juga bisa saja menjawab, karena Kyuhyun sangat payah dalam mengingat, karena Kyuhyun membuatnya selalu membeli kopi hitam ketika ia belanja meski Sungmin tidak suka minuman itu, karena Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin tidak membalas pesannya berarti ia sedang menikmati secangkir teh susu rasa madu, karena spagetti yang Kyuhyun buat sangat mirip dengan spagetti di film-film yang ada restoran mewahnya, karena drama dan telenovela selalu membuat Sungmin cengeng tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah absen untuk menemaninya.

Dan alasan itu masih akan terus tertulis dan bertambah.

Sementara ketika cinta yang menjadi pertanyaan, Kyuhyun hanya akan menjawab, "karena dia Sungmin" sesederhana jawaban Sungmin, "karena dia Kyuhyun."

* * *

Rasanya nyaman. Lebih nyaman daripada secangkir coklat panas yang mereka nikmati beberapa waktu lalu. Dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna merah, tangan Sungmin menjadi bagian tubuhnya yang paling merasakan kenikmatan itu. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam kehangatan yang dingin, ini malam natal, lampu warna-warni tergantung ceria di setiap toko yang mereka lewati, lagu-lagu mengalun dalam dentingan nada syahdu, Santa Clause jadi-jadian masih sibuk dengan tawanya yang khas sambil menyerukan selamat natal berulang-ulang pada setiap pejalan kaki yang melewatinya.

Termasuk kepada mereka. Yang meski sama-sama mengerti dan menyetujui bahwa ini untuk yang terakhir, tapi diam-diam, keduanya sama-sama berdoa, seandainya...dunia itu satu, benar-benar satu.

"Disana ada gereja, kamu mau mampir ?"

"Nanti saja."

"Kau bahagia ?

"Iya. Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak bahagia."

Tiga kata yang terucap dari bibir merah kyuhyn yang mulai memutih akibat cuaca yang semakin dingin itu, mau tak mau membuat Sungmin berhenti, singkat tapi kenapa begitu sakit. Namun seolah tak peduli, Kyuhyun terus berjalan, dan terus menarik Sungmin.

"Jangan berhenti. Aku butuh kau di sampingku. Bukan di belakang atau di depanku." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Meski sorot matanya tak sekalipun menoleh.

"Kenapa ?"

"Apa ?"

"Tidak bahagia."

"Karena aku kehilangan kau."

"Kyu.."

"Kenapa pergi ?"

"A-aku ker-"

"Bukan. Kenapa pergi dari cerita kita ? Kenapa ?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tahu Kyu. Kau yang paling tahu alasannya, sama besarnya dengan apa yang aku tahu."

Kali ini, Kyuhyun ikut berhenti, "Rasanya sakit Ming."

"Aku tahu. Rasanya menyiksa. Rasanya aku ingin egois Kyu. Rasanya aku seseorang yang hanya boleh memilikimu ."

"Jangan menangis."

"Tidak."

"Suaramu bergetar, bodoh." Ujar Kyuhyun, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menarik tubuh Sungmin ke arahnya, bersamaan dengan dekapan dan tetes air mata yang jatuh begitu saja.

Cinta ini tersentuh namun tak dapat tinggal.

Terbalas namun tak bisa untuk saling memiliki.

Dibawah salju yang terus turun, Sungmin menangis untuk semua akhir cerita yang mereka ketahui meski cerita itu sendiri tak pernah di mulai.

"Jangan seperti ini Ming, bahkan kau tidak menangis saat aku memintamu untuk tetap tinggal di Korea, saat kita ad di bandara Incheon, hari terakhir kau disana."

"Bo..doh." cela Sungmin di antara isakannya.

"Huh ?"

Sungmin mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba untuk menatap wajah itu yang lekuknya begitu ia hapal, "menurutmu, untuk apa aku membeli satu kotak besar kopi hitam yang aku tidak suka ?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam ini, yang membuat Sungmin ingin menampar wajah itu karena ia bisa merasakannya, merasakan pedih di balik senyum itu.

"Jadi, kau mempersiapkan air mata ini karna kau tahu aku akan datang?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Ini salah. Ia tahu itu. Kyuhyun mengambil ciuman pertamanya, cinta pertamanya, dan patah hati pertamanya.

Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk Sungmin, membiarkan hatinya jatuh untuk pertama kalinya pada Sungmin, dan saat ini, sesuatu yang harusnya di selesaikan sejak bulan-bulan lalu, akhirnya terucapkan, menimbulkan kerusakan parah pada hatinya, juga untuk yang pertama kali.

Sayup-sayup, dari kejauhan, lonceng gereja mulai menggema dalam kerlipnya lampu kota di malam natal ini.

"Merry Christmas Kyu, white Christmas. "

Sungmin dapat merasa, ketika puncak kepalanya di kecup dengan manis oleh Kyuhyun, ketika ada basah yang mengalir di helai rambutnya, air mata Kyuhyun.

"I Love you too Ming."

Dan menit menjadi berulang dalam angka-angka yang tak terhitung, saat keduanya tanpa perlu lagi saling bicara mulai melepaskan diri, saling menatap dan menyatukan bayang mata masing-masing yang terhiasi bening-bening kristal manusiawi itu.

"Selamat tinggal. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Bisik keduanya parau bersamaan, namun saling mengerti, seperti biasa. Sungmin berbalik, dan mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menikmati punggungnya, yang masih bergetar karena air mata yang kembali mengalir.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**RnR Juseyo~~~**


End file.
